The Eggman Cometh
The Egg Man Cometh began with a girl... Kensington Young has goes missing from Xavier's Institute, and then shows up as the primary enforcer for 'The Egghead'. Who is this 'Egghead' and what does he have planned for the poor girl? And how did he convince her to betray Generation X? Logs & Articles *2012-12-29 - The Eggman Cometh: Terror in the Tunnel - Kenzie and The Dolls experience a subway bombing. (IT: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel & TV: 2012-12-30 - Terror in the Tunnel) *(TV: 2012-12-31 - Pharmacom Break-In!) *2013-01-01 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Kensington Kidnapped! - Kensington kidnapped on the way home! *2013-01-02 - The Eggman Cometh: Innocence Lost - Kenzie attacks a Stark Enterprises facility. (TV: 2012-01-03 - Another Terrorist Attack?) *2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Guilty Party - Iron Man shows up at Xavier's Institute to hunt down Kensington Young, and Alex is there to defend her. *2013-01-03 - The Eggman Cometh: Where is Kensington Young? - Alex approaches Slade Wilson, with suspicion in his mind. What he finds, may send him on one hell of a wild goose chase. *Associated Log: 2013-01-06 - Splitting at the Seams: Little Dream of Me - Alex is strung out with worry over the missing Kenzie, and Fantomex is just trying to be there consciously and sub-consciously for his BFF. *2013-01-07 - The Eggman Cometh: Desperation - Alex meets with Laura and Lorelei to bring them into the loop about Kensington, and to also ask their help in finding her. *(TV: 2013-01-08 - Most Wanted by FBI) *Associated Article: (TV: 2013-01-10 - Presidential Address) *2013-01-12 - The Eggman Cometh: Uneasy Alliance - Slade Wilson visits the X-Mansion and talks to Alex about Kensington. *Associated Log: 2013-01-13 - Hell Hath No Fury: Miss Young - Arsenal and a Checkmate agent goes to see if Xavier's Institute may hold a missing key to Cheshire's new organization. *2013-01-17 - The Eggman Cometh: Finders Keepers - The Avengers track down one of Egghead's compounds and discover just what Kensington was stealing parts for. *2013-01-18 - Eggman Cometh: A Meeting Of Minds - Iron Man visits the X-Mansion to update Havok and Beast and to inform them that has encountered Kenzie. *2013-01-19 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Egghead fires the weapon! - Egghead fires his super weapon, injuring Kenzie in the process. (TV: 2012-01-19 - Egghead fires the weapon!) *2013-01-19 - Cutscene: The Eggman Cometh - Without Hesitation - Deathstroke and Waller face off over a five foot nothing girl. *2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Finale - Chaos in Central Park - Our heroes face off with Egghead and his creations to save the city. (TV: 2013-01-19 - The Eggman Cometh: Live News Broadcast - Chaos in Central Park) To Be Continued... The Eggman Cometh has left its scars on the psyche of America. It is not so quick to recede from the rising terror felt by those that have suffered, especially after Heroes Crisis. The story continues in...The Last Straw. Category:Heroes Plots Category:Heroes Plots Completed